Strange New World
by Sexy Mama Goose
Summary: The Doctor and his companion on yet another adventure on an alien planet that wasn't supposed to be dangerous but well, it never really works out that way does it? Lorelei finds that out the hard way which results in an unexpected way, luckily for her. Oneshot Doctor/OC


There they were, running, but for once not for their lives. It's a curious thing when you are so used to doing something for one purpose and then suddenly you're doing it for a completely different one. But the Doctor had promised her a danger free adventure for once, so here they were. Lorelei laughed as she raced through the alien forest, it's strange and wondrous vegetation glowing faintly and emitting small puffs of what appeared to be pollen, glowing yellow and dancing in the air like fireflies. The sun this planet, which Lorelei would not even attempt to pronounce, orbited was slightly redder than Earth's, and so it always appeared as if it were sunset no matter the time of day. The plants themselves were unusual colors, some purple or orange, unlike the green of Earth.

"How do you like it then Miss Botanist?" the Doctor asked the young florist as he leaned against the side of the TARDIS with an arrogant smirk. Lorelei twirled under the trees like a young girl and looked at all the alien plants with wonder, "It's amazing doctor! Best planet we've been to yet!" she cried as she somersaulted through the forest. The doctor chuckled lightly as he watched her. Lorelei didn't care how hard she was nerding out then, if the Doctor could freak out over cool space stuff then so could she over alien flowers. Add that to the fact that for once they weren't being chased or captured or threatened or covered in slime by something, this she could safely say was the best trip she had had so far. The Doctor's young companion continued down the hill deeper into the forest, taking in the large variety of plant life, occasionally stopping to examine one further. From one such flower tiny bright pink creatures flew out from within and Lorelei ran after them as they swarmed from flower to flower. Suddenly Lorelei saw something that cause her to halted her frolicking. It was enormous, at least as tall as she was and three times as wide, a plant bulb nestled in a bed of leaves that reminded her of "Little Shop of Horrors". That probably should have deterred Lorelei from getting a closer look but it didn't look like it was dangerous 'and the doctor checked this place out already so there shouldn't be anything dangerous here…' tentatively she took a step towards the thing. It didn't do anything so she moved closer to examine it. 'Well no teeth from what I can see' she thought. Just as she was contemplating going back to get her camera to take pictures of this incredible specimen suddenly the massive plant gave a slight twitch and rose up on a hidden stem that had been coiled beneath it in the bed of leaves. Realizing her mistake Lorelei gaped as the creature loomed over her ominously.

The Doctor gazed out at the beautiful landscape of X'atheloz. This planet has largely untouched by technology; home to simple beings who were one with nature. He had visited this planet once before a while back and had fond memories of it and it's people. He smiled at the glowing flora, this time of year was when all the plants released their spores to reproduce, which created a beautiful array of lights and colors. Last time he had come it had been a different season but the locals had told him of the spectacle and he was glad that he was finally witnessing it and that he got to show it to Lorelei. At his age there were not many things that he had not seen in his travels, it was unbelievably wonderful to be able to experience something new.

Suddenly a scream sounded from somewhere in the forest. The Doctors eyes widened 'Lorelei!' wasting no time he bounded down the hill into the denser part of the forest where the cry had originated "Lorelei!" he should have known something would happen 'stupid, stupid doctor!" when he found her she was kneeling on the ground next to what looked like a giant venus flytrap, covered in a thick green goo like substance. The Doctor raced over to her and pulled out his sonic aiming it at the thing and taking readings before switching over to Lorelei who sat coughing and trying to swipe the stuff off of herself. "Yuck Doctor what is this?" his brows knit together pensively as he looked at his sonic. "Yeah… you're going to want to wash that off sometime in the very near future, like now maybe, probably" she looked at him alarmed, "why what is it?" his gaze flickered back and forth between her and the sonic and she grew more anxious. "Doctor!" "Right well it appears to be a digestive enzyme that these plants spit onto their prey to pre digest them…" "You said this planet was as safe! Those were your exact words Doctor, perfectly safe!" "Look do you really want to do this now or get back to the TARDIS and take and emergency shower?" she glared at him but said nothing and they scrambled back to the TARDIS.

Just as they closed the door and Lorelei began making a bee line for the bathroom when suddenly she fell to the floor. "Doctor what's going on? My legs I- I can't move my legs" there was fear in her eyes. The doctor grabbed a blanket sitting on the console chair and wrapped it around her so he could carry her without infecting himself. "paralytic, in the goo" she gave him a look and he shrugged "so prey can't get away" Lorelei groaned. As quickly as he could he hauled his companion into the first room he saw, having telepathically communicated with the TARDIS to bring the bathroom closer to them since time was of the essence. The door barged open and the Doctor lowered her quickly into the large tub and turned on the shower.

The cold water hit Lorelei right in the face and she coughed and shivered. She had started to feel a tingling sensation a short while after her skin had made contact with the alien goo but had not really noticed it in her panic until the sensation turned into her legs becoming paralyzed, sending her toppling to the floor of the console room. Although she didn't want to admit it, being carried by the doctor had felt kind of nice, multiple layers aside. Now that she was in the shower it had spread to her whole body, excluding her face and a few extremities. The Doctor adjusted the knobs on the shower wall and the water became warm 'thank god, I was fucking freezing' she thought. Worry was etched onto his face although he was trying not to show it. He placed some soap and a wash cloth on the ledge of the tub, "ok so the water will wash the slime away but the chemicals in the slime will need a good scrub with soap so um, I will leave you to it then" he looked away uncomfortably. Lorelei frowned as he turned to leave "Doctor wait! I can't move my arms either now the paralysis is spreading." He stopped but didn't turn around. Lorelei looked down at her arms and legs, which had turned pink from the digestive goo. It had even soaked through her shorts and tee shirt and she was sure the rest of her was the same. 'I'm being eaten' she thought numbly. She looked up at him again and swallowed thickly, "Doctor, you're going to have to do it for me". He turned around then, his face a slew of emotions. He knew she was right but it didn't make it any easier. Finally he nodded. "I vacationed in a nudist colony a few summers ago so don't worry about preserving my modesty or anything, I'm not shy." She said in an attempt to make the situation a little more light hearted. The Doctor nodded again and took off his jacket, rolling up his sleeves. "Not to worry botany, nothing I haven't seen before" he replied but his voice betrayed him. Lorelei could tell he was very uncomfortable with this but that he would not abandon her like this. As for her, this wasn't the ideal scenario she had envisioned him seeing her naked in but alas. Not that she had thought about it that much…

The Doctor was very unhappy with this situation. Well, "unhappy" probably wasn't the right word for it, more nervous and… something else he really didn't want to even acknowledge. Gently he pulled off her shirt, trying not to look at her. He knew she was staring at him, analyzing him like she often did with those too blue eyes of hers. Underneath the unassuming grey cotton was green lace and he sucked in a breath, wondering if the bottom matched before he could stop himself. Lorelei said nothing as he lathered up the washcloth. He began with her arms, holding them by the delicate wrist as he moved up one shoulder and down the other. The angle was uncomfortable, leaning over the tub like that. In a short time the Doctors back began to protest. 'I might as well do this comfortably' he thought and stopped to take off his shoes and socks before getting in the tub with her. Lorelei gasped, "Doctor your clothes! You're getting soaked" she exclaimed about to protest. He waved her off, "not important, my top priority right now is helping you; they're just clothes the TARDIS can clean them later" Lorelei fell silent again and he resumed his work, taking the cloth again to wash her toned stomach. The companion shivered again though she wasn't cold, it seemed that the goo made her skin more sensitive she realized embarrassed. To clean her back the Doctor pulled her against him, letting her head rest on his shoulder and she breathed him in before she could stop herself. The moment may have been truly innocent but the intimacy of the act could not be ignored. The doctor moved her long brown hair to the side to swipe the cloth across her neck then held her up away from him again to get at her chest. He swallowed hard when he realized he would have to wash her breasts. It was becoming very hard for him to keep his body from reacting, the Doctor prayed that she wouldn't notice because although he was a 2000 something year old alien, he was still a man and biological reactions were not something anyone could easily control and this was awkward enough without him getting an erection.

Lorelei felt his hands come behind her again and his hot palm rested against her spine so that he could unclip her bra. It took him a few tries which made her snicker into the wet fabric of his shirt. "Oh shut up you" finally the clasp released and he slid the straps down her arms, disposing of the infected garment with her shirt in a bin. If not for his superior physiology protecting him he would not have been able to safely handle even her rinsed clothes without some risk. The washcloth came a moment later and Lorelei couldn't contain the sudden moan that escaped her. She tried to cover it up with a cough but knew she had failed when the time lord paused briefly. Thankfully he said nothing and continued as if nothing was wrong. Lorelei was in heaven, although it wasn't intentional on his part and she felt guilty, the Doctor gently massaging her breasts with the soapy cloth felt really good and she could feel the familiar tug in her lower abdomen grow stronger until her insides were throbbing. At this point the pair were looking at anything but each other, but Lorelei knew he was feeling it too. With the top done the Time Lord knew that he now had to wash the rest of her. He looked into Lorelei's eyes and she nodded, giving him permission. Tentatively he undid the top button of her shorts and unzipped them, pulling them down her long legs. 'Oh Rasillon' the panties matched the bra. He felt himself grow harder and desperately tried to not make a fool of himself. Man or not she was still much younger, a different species and his friend. He removed her shoes and socks so he could began with her feet in an attempt to avoid the inevitable, and to give himself some time to calm down. But when he reached her thighs there was no escaping it and no hiding the obvious of what was going on with the two of them. He could hear her breathing heavily and in his wet pants he knew there was no way he could hide his want from her. But he couldn't, he didn't do this, not with companions, not with friends. 'Friends whose lives are a drop in an ocean compared to mine' he thought sadly. "You should be regaining the use of your limbs a bit by now I'll leave you to manage the rest" Lorelei's eyes widened in surprise then her brow furrowed in confusion. She could see how much he wanted her, she wasn't blind she saw the length of him straining against his wet pants. The Doctor began to stand up, he had to get out of there before they did something they would both regret, but just as he started to rise Lorelei grabbed his arm.

It took quite a bit more effort than it usually would have but Lorelei could not let the doctor leave. She burned for him like an inferno and she could not deny it anymore.

"Doctor"

"Lorelei… let me go" but she couldn't, so instead she grabbed the front of his wet shirt and using all her strength pulled him back down towards her. He was now looming over her still weak body looking at each other openly and intensely so the first time since this began. The Doctor groaned and pressed his forehead against hers before giving her a helpless look. "Lorelei… I am not your boyfriend" he said desperately, an often-used cop out but now it just sounded like a lame excuse. "And I am not your girlfriend." She replied softly. And with that he snapped.

It was better than any of the fantasies he would never admit to having. They kissed frantically, all tongues and teeth as Lorelei threaded her long fingers through his hair, tugging lightly and using that as leverage to bring him closer so that he was lying atop her, pressing his need against her thigh. He ground his hips into hers and groped for a breast and she gasped into his mouth "oh god doctor, more" he hissed in pleasure and grabbed her around the middle to flip them over them so that now she was straddling his lap and he was eye level with her breasts. Like a man possessed he grabbed them with both hands and squeezed them gently, pushing his face into her bosom with a groan as he circled both nipples with his thumbs. Above him Lorelei moans and writhes in his lap, holding his head to her breast and rubbing the length of her mostly naked body against his clothed one. Suddenly her hands go for his buttons and before realizes it she has ripped the shirt clean off his body. He's about to complain but then her lips descend on his chest and she is biting and licking and he can't seem to think clearly enough to form a complete sentence so instead he undoes his pants and frantically tries to peel them off underwear and all. He gets them down to his knees when suddenly Lorelei shimmies down his body and engulfs his cock in one go without any warning. The doctor gives a shout that turns into a moan as her hot little mouth sucks and licks up and down his length and oh god it's been far too long. It's all he can do to stop himself from thrusting into her mouth but then her hands slide under him to grab his rear for leverage and he is completely at her mercy, thrusting shallowly into her mouth as she teases him. Lorelei pulls back a bit to give long hard licks to the head of his cock, all the while looking right at him, her long wet hair falling around her face and those perfect lips shiny and wet and red around him. It's more than he can take, the time lord can barely breathe and desperately tries to communicate to his companion that he's close but all that comes out are pathetic little whines. Lorelei seems to understand though because with one last long suck she releases him from her mouth and crawls back up his body so that she is sitting in his lap again. "Doctor I need you" her pupils are wide and she's flushed, and the doctor knows he probably looks similar. With a growl he rips her panties off and throws them out of the tub. His hand is hot on her hip as he traces her lips with a finger and feels the how wet she is. Lorelei leans into the touch and twitches as he trails his finger down over her slightly expose clit before dipping into her entrance. They are looking into each others eyes like they are in a staring contest but then the doctor slips a finger into her and Lorelei's eyes flutter close before she can help it. The doctor takes his time, after all it has been so long since he could enjoy a woman like this, so he adds another finger and begins fucking her slowly with them, pressing lightly against her g-spot and watching her face the whole time. Her mouth opens and she pants, bites her lip and moans, moving her hips against his had, fucking his fingers with jerky thrusts. It feels so good but it's not enough and she grinds against his hand in frustration. "doctor please" she begs breathlessly. He kisses her neck and tweaks a nipple with his free hand. Then his lips are at her ear. "please what Lorelei?" her eyes widen in surprise, she never imagined the doctor would be like this, could be like this. At his words the doctor feels her clench around his fingers and he rubs her g-spot a little harder. She is practically sobbing now but when she looks at him he looks calm and composed, almost calculating, but she can see the lust in his eyes. She leans forward to whisper into his ear, pressing her breasts against his chest and rubbing herself on him like a cat. "Please fuck me. I can't take it anymore I feel like I'm going to explode." She says and there is a slight tremble in her words. He kisses her long and hard and removes his fingers, feeling her groan into his mouth. "Turn around" Lorelei does as he says so that she is in his lap facing away from him. The tub has a lot of real estate, it's almost like the TARDIS knew they were going to need it. Lorelei positions herself over his cock and rubs her dripping folds against it. Behind her the doctor gasps and takes himself in hand. Slowly she inches her way down onto him and the pair let out a groan. He is buried to the hilt inside her but she doesn't give him or herself any time to get accustomed before she begins to bounce up and down on his cock. "Oh fuck" she cries out and braces herself by grabbing the edges of the tub so that she can fuck him harder. The feeling is spectacular and the doctor is tempted to close his eyes but the view is too good, with Lorelei's shapely rear giggling slightly with each bounce she makes on his cock. Her insides grip him like hot, wet velvet and delirious with pleasure he can't imagine why he gave this up for so long. The time lord reaches around with one hand to grab onto a breast and pinch a nipple and another to rub little circles on her aching clit. Lorelei cries out and slams herself down onto him harder and soon he can feel his orgasm coming. Suddenly he sits up and pushes her down into the floor of the tub, she braces herself with her arms and the doctor grabs her hips roughly and begins to pound into her with all he has. Lorelei's cries are becoming louder and he knows that she is close too, his companion screams with every thrust begging him for more but he is beyond hearing and then suddenly he is coming with a cry of his own, Lorelei following him a moment later and it is so good he thinks he might black out when he feels her inner walls undulate around him.

When he comes back down, he pulls out of her slowly then leans back on his heels to catch his breath. Lorelei lies in the tub on her stomach blissed out and unable to move, breathing hard with a smile on her face. "Well fuck" is all she says as a she raises herself up on her forearms. The doctor nods numbly but says nothing. Lorelei turns off the water, which somehow never went cold throughout all of this 'must be Time Lord technology' she thinks as she curls up into a fetal position and closes her eyes contently. Although in actuality they weren't in the bathroom that long, months and in the Doctor's case years of pent up sexual frustration made it impossible for either of them to last very long. The Doctor sits there and stares at her. Lorelei cracks an eye open and looks at him. "I'm still not your girlfriend" she says, trying to reassure him now that what they have just done is starting to sink in. the Doctor nods and wordlessly he gets up, grabs his wet clothes of the floor and leaves. Lorelei watches the bathroom door close with a sad smile and sighs.


End file.
